This invention relates in general to content delivery and, more specifically, to delivering a program to an individual business or a residence.
Content is delivered by satellite, microwave, UHF, VHF, or cable to the set top boxes of users in a number of different ways. Most content is available according to a linear schedule published in programming guides. Certain additional services are available with some of these delivery systems, for example, pay per view (PPV), video on demand (VOD) and near video on demand (NVOD). PPV allows a user to purchase the right to play a program according to a linear schedule. VOD provides the ability to view a program at any time with control of the playback by the user. NVOD is a hybrid approach where a program is available on a number of channels in a linear program with staggered start times, but the user cannot control playback.
PPV, VOD and NVOD store the content remote from the user for delivery on a dedicated or shared channel. PPV and NVOD are broadcast according to a linear schedule and multiple users share that single channel. Because the single channel is shared, no user can control the playback of the content. In contrast, VOD is singlecasted on a dedicated channel available to a single user, which allows control of the playback. For example, a user can start, stop, rewind, fast forward, or pause a VOD program.